Beach
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot following The Knives In Their Backs. After all the stress they've been put through, Kevin, Mia, Mike and Emily head to the beach to have a little fun.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

* * *

><p>Emily was screaming with laughter as Mike pelted her with water from the water gun he brought with him to the beach. She dropped her own gun into the water and tried to race away from Mike. Her water gun would do her no good. It was empty now and Mike had taken advantage of her needing to refill it.<p>

While she ran away from him, Mike picked up her gun from the water and finished filling it up. He held onto both guns and pointed them at Emily before shooting.

"Mike!" Emily shielded her face instinctively even though the water was hitting her in the chest and stomach. She tried to back away and get out of the range of the gun, but she tripped and landed in the shallow water. Mike ran over to her, dropped one of his guns and pointed the other at her face.

"Surrender?"

Emily giggled and shook her head. The gun Mike had dropped floated over to her. With one hand she splashed water up at Mike and made him turn away for a moment, while the other grabbed the water gun. She didn't have time to get back up, but she managed to point her gun up at him.

When Mike looked back down after getting the water off his face he was surprised to see his girlfriend was armed.

"Oh shit," he called out as Emily shot him. He dropped his gun and pretended the shot to his chest was lethal. He clutched his heart and fell to his knees. "Goodbye, world!" He fell forward, landing on Emily, which forced her to drop her water gun and catch him before his face landed in the water and he drowned. Emily laughed as she tried to hold her boyfriend up but he made himself as heavy as possible.

"Get off, Mike!" she giggled, "You're squishing me!"

"I'm dead," Mike told her. "Dead people don't move."

"It's not nice to die on me," Emily pointed out. She tried again to push him off, "Get off! You're heavy."

Mike lifted his head, "Heavy?" he seemed offended but the smile said otherwise. Emily chuckled and nodded her head.

"Heavy!"

"I'm not heavy!"

"Yeah!"

"It's not nice to comment on people's weight, Emily," Mike told her as he wrapped his arms around her and started to lift her onto his shoulder. "What should I do with you?" he teased her as he started heading out to deeper waters.

"Don't!" Emily's scream had a trace of laughter which only made Mike's smile bigger.

"What's the problem?" he asked her. "You're already wet and you know how to swim, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

Mike let Emily drop off his shoulder and into the water. He waited for her to rise again and take a few breathes. She glared up at her boyfriend and splashed him with water.

"Not nice," she giggled.

"That wasn't nice?" he asked her teasingly. As Emily stood up he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, "Is this nice?"

Emily nodded and rested her head on Mike's shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Hold your breath."

"What?" Emily suddenly felt herself being pulled into the water by Mike. He didn't let her go as they both went under and quickly he pulled her back up. Emily wiped her wet hair away from her eyes, "Mike!"

Up on the beach, Mia and Kevin were watching Mike and Emily from their beach towels. Mia couldn't play in the water because of her cast and Kevin wasn't about to leave her alone on the beach. He had gone swimming many times before and he didn't feel like being third wheel while Emily and Mike flirted. Sticking with Mia was not only the best option, but it was where he wanted to be.

He had her wrapped in his arms and traced her cast up her arm with his fingers. The cast didn't allow for much movement, but Mia seemed to adapt rather quickly to a one armed life. She had figured out what she could and couldn't do with only one hand and had learned to ask for help when she needed it. He tapped his fingers gently on the cast and kissed her neck.

"Still a long way to go before this comes off, huh?" he asked her.

"A few weeks at most," Mia nodded her head. "I'll get a shorter cast soon, though."

"You'll be able to unbend your elbow," Kevin chuckled. Mia looked up at him.

"Ha-ha."

"What? It's cute when you can't do stuff," Kevin shrugged.

"I've noticed," Mia smirked. "Anytime I'm struggling I notice you're staring."

"Sorry…"

"I don't care," Mia laughed. "As long as you help me in the end you can stare all you want."

"I'll remember that," Kevin smiled and Mia shifted around in his arms so they could share a kiss. It didn't last long. She felt someone squirting her now exposed back with cold water and shrieked. She didn't need to turn around to know who would shoot her.

"Mike!"

"You two are disgusting," Mike dropped the water guns in the sand and picked up a green and yellow towel. Just to mix things up he handed Emily the green one. She accepted it with a laugh and dried off.

"We're disgusting?" Kevin laughed as Mike sat down in front of him and Mia in the sand, "If cooties were a real diseases you would have both polluted the entire Pacific Ocean."

"Yeah, yeah," Mike waved his hand, "At least we had fun."

"We had fun," Mia smiled.

"Mike, your towel's huge," Emily said as she tried to lay it out to sit in sand next to Mike and the pink and blue couple.

"Everything's huge in your world, Em," Mike chuckled as he grabbed one end of her towel to help her out. "After seventeen years you'd think you'd be used to it."

"Careful, Em," Kevin smirked as his hand slowly went to one end of Emily's towel, "Mike's towel takes after him quite a bit. It's always hungry and loves to eat sweets."

"What?"

Mia leaned away from Kevin as he lunged forward and folded half the towel over Emily, wrapping her up completely in Mike's green towel. He reached over and grabbed all sides of the towel, holding them together, trapping Emily inside.

"No fair!" Emily cried out from inside the towel while Kevin, Mia and Mike chuckled. "Let me out."

"This is too easy," Mike smirked. He reached out, grabbed the towel and Emily and started tickling her while she struggled to find a way out. Emily struggled with laughter and tried to pull away from Mike, but she couldn't see where she was headed and nearly rolled over Mia and Kevin.

"Careful!" Mia called out as Kevin held out his arm, shielding them both. "Someone remind me why we always try to cheer her up when she gets upset when we know it'll just make her hyper?"

Emily's head finally found a hole and she poked it out and glared at Mike. He smirked at her and grabbed the ends of the towels, pulling her between his legs and wrapping his arms around her. Emily leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. With the corners of the towels still in her hands, she wrapped her arms around Mike's waist and hugged him.

Kevin looked at the pair and then out to the water. The sun was finally touching the horizon and would disappear any moment now. He pulled Mia into his arms and rested his head on her shoulder to watch the sunset. As it fell slowly into the water, not a word was spoken. The only sound on the beach was the waves crashing on the shore. Darkness surrounded the Rangers gradually and once the sun was gone completely Kevin let out a relaxed sigh. He squeezed Mia lovingly and whispered in her ear, "We should start heading back. It's a long walk."

Mia nodded and uncurled herself from Kevin's arms. As she got to her feet she tapped Mike on the top of his head. He seemed to be falling asleep with Emily in his arms.

"Wake up," she said softly so as not to startle them. "We're going home."

"Already?" Mike groaned. He cuddled into Emily, "But I'm comfy."

"You'll be comfier at home," Kevin told him. Mike sighed and proceeded to separate himself from Emily so he could get up. As he shifted away from her, though, she leaned forward. Mike looked to see why and chuckled.

"She's asleep."

"Conveniently," Mia smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well, boyfriend, either wake her up or carry her home."

Mike wrapped the towel around Emily to keep her warm and proceeded to scoop her up but Emily began to stir. He watched her wake up and smiled.

"Hello sleepy-head."

"Shh," Emily whispered. "Still sleeping."

"We're heading home," Mike said softly. He tried to help Emily to her feet but she let herself fall into the sand. Mike chuckled and turned to Kevin and Mia who were ready to go. "She's being difficult."

"We'll pick up ice-cream on the way home," Mia tempted Emily. The yellow Ranger moved slightly and looked up.

"Are you paying?"

"I guess," Mia shrugged. It was only fair. She had offered.

Emily giggled and jumped forward onto Mike's back, "Ice-cream!"

"If you fall asleep before we reach the ice-cream shop you're not getting any," Mike teased his girlfriend as he held her up on his back. Emily stuck her tongue out.

"I'm awake."

"But you can't walk?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she said sweetly. Mike rolled his eyes and started heading off with Mia and Kevin while Emily rode on his back.

"You better," he laughed.


End file.
